


Неприкосновенное

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Cursed Dean, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03, Touch-Starved, Touching, Witch Curses, Witches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за проклятья Дин не может физически касаться Сэма, что оборачивается куда большими трудностями, чем предполагал каждый из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неприкосновенное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untouchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658510) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 



> Действие происходит во время 3-го сезона.  
> Разрешение получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Дин никогда не осознавал, как часто прикасается к Сэму. Пока не лишился этой возможности.  
      Они были братьями, черт подери, вот и все. Они не обнимались, не держались за руки. Конечно, обычно они жили практически друг у друга на головах, но Дин считал, что они в состоянии некоторое время не натыкаться друг на друга.  
      Не то чтобы ему _нужно_ было касаться Сэма.  
      Дин почти улыбался про себя: в кои-то веки, в кои-то _чертовы_ веки, им подфартило с одной из этих хреновин. Да не проблема. Они запросто справятся с ней, пока Бобби не отыщет противозаклинание, или анти-проклятье, или как там еще называется та фигня, когда злопамятная ведьма накладывает на тебя какое-то странное моджо за то, что ты тронул ее мертвого внука.  
      Неважно, что упомянутый внук был мстительным с большой буквы «М» и уже убил двух человек.  
      Дин покосился на Сэма, сидящего на пассажирском сидении — тот подпирал голову рукой и глазел в окно на проносящийся мимо пейзаж. Мелькнул порыв смахнуть Сэму волосы на глаза, как он иногда делал — просто чтобы позлить. Но, само собой, Дин этого не сделал.  
      Чертовы ведьмы.

* * *

      — Он — моя _семья_! — вопила ведьма Дину в лицо, пока Сэм выливал жидкость для розжига на сложенные ею за своим домом кости. — Вам не понять! Ты тоскуешь по близкому человеку, _видишь_ его прямо перед собой — и не в силах дотянуться до него. День за днем ты не в силах прикоснуться к нему!  
      Позади Сэма возник мерцающий призрак, уставился на Дина мертвыми глазами, оскалился — и ринулся на Сэма. Дин пальнул каменной солью мимо старой леди, развеивая дух.  
      — Сэм? — позвал он. — Сколько еще?  
      — Готово! — Сэм чиркнул спичкой и, когда огонек затрепетал на ветру, сложил ладонь ковшиком, чтобы тот разгорелся как следует. Затем бросил спичку на подготовленные кости. Тут же снова появился призрак и с неистовой силой швырнул Сэма на землю, вышибая дыхание. Сэм поднялся на четвереньки — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как призрака вместе с останками охватывает пламя.  
      Старуха резко и горестно вскрикнула и повернулась к Дину.  
      — _Ты_ должен узнать эту боль! Вы оба, — прошипела она.  
      Дин с некоторым сочувствием посмотрел на нее и подошел к пытавшемуся встать на ноги Сэму. Протянул было руку, намереваясь ему помочь.  
      — Ну, давай, — выкрикнула ведьма. — Коснись его. Следующее твое прикосновение станет последним, что он почувствует.  
      Дин глянул на нее, потом снова на свою руку, потом на Сэма. Они оба на долю секунды заколебались, а затем Сэм отмахнулся.  
      — Со мной все хорошо, — небрежно сказал он, упирая ладони в колени и выпрямляясь.  
      — Ладно, — сказал Дин, неуверенно отводя руку.

* * *

      Пока они пересказывали этот эпизод Бобби, Дин сидел на диване на некотором расстоянии от Сэма — но на самом деле в обычной ситуации они бы сидели точно так же. Дин выдал свою долю шуточек на тему Эм Си Хаммера («Ты не можешь коснуться этого1, Сэм!»), а Сэм, по-видимому, изо всех сил пытался отнестись к проблеме серьезно. Потому что в этом весь Сэм.  
      Бобби предложил остаться у него, пока он не разберется в проблеме, — предпочтительно в разных концах дома, — но Дин лишь посмеялся над идеей засадить себя под домашний арест из-за такой мелочи.  
      — Бобби, по-твоему, мы собираемся каждую минуту обжиматься? Я могу держать лапы при себе, — пообещал он.  
      Так что они, как всегда, катили по дорогам, дожидаясь весточки от Бобби, и все было нормально. Сэм чересчур сильно согнул свои длинные ноги, стукаясь ими о пассажирскую дверцу, вместо того чтобы выставить в сторону Дина, а Дин просил достать из-под сидения коробку с кассетами, вместо того чтобы дотянуться самому. Невелика трудность.  
      — Голоден? — в конце концов спросил Дин.  
      Сэм вытянул ноги вперед и покачал головой.  
      — Не особо. Но если хочешь остановиться?..  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — Дай знать, если увидишь какое-нибудь неплохое на вид местечко.  
      Они покрыли еще несколько миль незапоминающегося арканзасского ландшафта, прежде чем на горизонте расцвел яркий красно-желтый рекламный щит «У Биггерсона».  
      — О, эй! — Дин вскинул руку и поймал себя на середине неосознанного движения — он собирался толкнуть Сэма в плечо. Дин застыл и широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на брата.  
      На лице Сэма отразилось то же выражение. Потом он протяжно выдохнул через нос и, видимо, заставил себя расслабиться, чуть ухмыляясь от нелепости всей ситуации.  
      — Да, я его видел, — сказал он. — «У Биггерсона». Мне подходит.  
      — Как часто я это делаю? — нервно спросил Дин, ерзая на водительском сидении, чтобы по максимуму отодвинуться от брата.  
      — Чаще, чем, вероятно, осознаешь, — с оттенком сухой иронии сказал Сэм. — Слушай, Дин, мы даже не знаем, действительно ты проклят или нет. Это все может оказаться просто ложной тревогой.  
      — Да, что ж. Я не горю желанием рисковать.  
      — Я знаю. Я просто говорю… не психуй, ладно? У нас все в порядке.  
      — Я не психую.  
      — Ты малость на взводе, — признался Сэм.  
      — Чувак, какая-то ведьма прокляла мою задницу прикосновением смерти. Я тут пытаюсь быть предупредительным и не укокошить им тебя.  
      — Я это ценю. — Сэм засмеялся и указал вперед. — Вон твой съезд.

* * *

      Прошла неделя, а от Бобби не было ни слуху, ни духу.  
      Дин перестал считать, сколько раз он останавливал себя, едва не толкнув Сэма легонько локтем или плечом, не пихнув его бедром по дороге в ванную, не хлопнув по спине или просто не коснувшись руки, чтобы привлечь внимание. Это выбивало из колеи, правда. Он взял за правило всегда оставлять между собой и Сэмом безопасное расстояние в три фута, как невидимый буфер.  
      Дин никогда так остро не ощущал свое тело, не осознавал каждое движение и свою близость к Сэму. Не осознавал пустое пространство между ними.  
      Он поймал себя на желании постоянно _разговаривать_ с Сэмом — просто чтобы услышать его ответ.  
      Сэм предложил взять разные номера в мотеле, чтобы избежать опасных ситуаций, но что-то в Дине хотело в буквальном смысле не спускать с него глаз. Казалось, будто одно лишь _осознание_ невозможности протянуть руку и почувствовать, что Сэм тут, живой и теплый, заставляло Дина отчаянно желать видеть Сэма и слышать его дыхание.  
      Когда Бобби наконец-то позвонил, то лишь затем, чтобы сообщить Дину, что пока и близко не нарыл способа снять проклятье. И посоветовать им с Сэмом сделать перерыв — например. Или, по крайней мере, какое-то время не охотиться вместе.  
      — Нет, — сказал Дин, бросив взгляд в сторону Сэма. — Ни за что.  
      Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него со своей кровати. Он сидел, прислонившись к изголовью, и сияние экрана ноутбука отбрасывало тени на угловатые черты его лица.  
      Дин быстро покачал головой — ничего особенного — и повернулся спиной к Сэму, говоря в трубку:  
      — Легче не станет, Бобби. Просто позвони мне, когда что-нибудь найдешь.  
      Сэм захлопнул ноут и положил рядом с собой.  
      — Что это только что было?  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — По-прежнему по нулям.  
      — Ладно. Так. Мы продолжим искать.  
      — Сэм…  
      Сэм подождал, но Дин не продолжил. Он не мог. Ему никогда раньше не нужно было говорить то, что хотелось сказать сейчас, и ему не хватало словарного запаса. Дин скучал по той части отношений, о существовании которой даже не подозревал, по чему-то, лежавшему в таких безднах подсознания, что оно вполне могло быть прописано в их ДНК. Дин был просто не в состоянии выразить словами, что прикосновение передает куда больше, нежели общение, и что без этого он скучает по Сэму настолько глубоко, что чувствует себя покинутым и одиноким.  
      Сэм был его братом. Ему не _нужно_ было прикасаться к своему брату.  
      За исключением того, что ему было очень нужно.  
      Дин сел на край кровати напротив Сэма и сложил руки, потому что ему невероятно хотелось положить руку Сэму на колено — просто чтобы ощутить плотное соединение мышц и костей, и что _Сэм_ здесь. Эта потребность росла, пока не начала практически вибрировать, словно стена пронзительного воющего звука. Дин переплел пальцы в жесткий замок, сосредоточив все внимание на побелевших костяшках.  
      Когда он посмотрел на Сэма, то увидел, что тот тоже сжал лежавшую на краю кровати руку в кулак.  
      Дин быстро встал, взял куртку и ключи и вышел.

* * *

      Дин притормозил, только когда почувствовал, что отъехал достаточно далеко и вновь может дышать полной грудью — почти. Он свернул к заправке в нескольких милях от мотеля и позвонил Сэму.  
      — Я тикающая бомба с часовым механизмом, — ровно сказал он.  
      — Дин, — ответил Сэм. — Возвращайся. Я сниму другой номер. Мы будем осторожны. Невелика проблема.  
      — Это не выход. Слушай, мы даже не знаем, есть ли от этого средство. Что бы это ни было. Может, это навсегда. Я не могу стать твоим убийцей, Сэм. Я не могу сидеть и ждать, пока облажаюсь, и мне придется смотреть, как ты умираешь.  
       _Снова._ Он не сказал _снова_.  
      На том конце линии повисло молчание.  
      — Сколько еще, Дин?  
      — Пока Бобби не сумеет…  
      — _Нет._ — Снова молчание. — Пока не выйдет срок твоей сделки. Сколько времени у меня осталось, чтобы быть с тобой?  
      Дин не ответил.  
      — Пять месяцев, две недели и несколько дней, Дин. Вот сколько.  
      — Сэм.  
      — Не смей отнимать у меня то немногое, что осталось. Мы разберемся с этим. Мы найдем способ — или не найдем, ладно? Но я не могу… Просто возвращайся.  
      Дин нажал отбой и прикатил обратно в мотель, открыл дверь и увидел, что Сэм снова согнулся над ноутбуком. Сэм поднял глаза и улыбнулся, словно это не в его голосе несколько минут назад звучала неприкрытая мольба. Словно ничего не произошло. Словно Дину было подвластно вернуться в прошлое и пихнуть его в плечо или сжать загривок. От значимости того, что так долго воспринималось как должное, у Дина заныло в груди.  
      Но Сэм улыбнулся ему через безбрежную, недосягаемую пустоту и указал на экран.  
      — Я нашел нам работу, — сказал он. — Легкую. Отличная возможность отвлечься.  
      — Я не уверен… — начал было Дин, а потом передумал. Потому что Сэм сделал это ради него — нашел работу. И это было бесконечно лучше, чем ждать, отыскивая новые и разные способы избегать друг друга.  
      Вместо этого Дин приблизился к Сэму, насколько осмелился, и сказал:  
      — Показывай.

* * *

      Дин взялся наблюдать за тем, как Сэм спит.  
      Это было нездорово, и он знал это. По крайней мере, какая-то часть его знала. Но в последние несколько дней у Дина было куда меньше _Сэма_ , чем раньше. И потребность в нем истекала кровью в широкое тихое пространство. Пространство, раскинувшееся между ними, когда Сэм заявил, что хватит на сегодня работы, и шумно плюхнулся набок, свесив руку с края кровати.  
      Это напоминало жизнь с двумерным образом. С голограммой.  
      С призраком.  
      Дин встал возле кровати Сэма и вытянул руку, остановившись в паре дюймов над лицом спящего брата, всего на миг позволил себе ощутить щекотку от мягкого выдоха — и отступил, испугавшись, что подошел слишком близко. Слишком опасно подходить так близко.  
      Дин коснулся того места на ладони, куда долетело дыхание Сэма.  
      Потом вошел в ванную, с тихим щелчком закрыл дверь и оперся на раковину.  
      — Ладно, — сказал он своему отражению, словно от этого был прок. — Я понял, ясно?

* * *

      — Что нам известно? — спросил Дин, чтобы Сэм подробнее рассказал об охоте.  
      Сразу после завтрака они проехали три округа — один другого глуше, — чтобы добраться до городка с необычными смертями.  
      — Немного. Это явно что-то с когтями, — сообщил Сэм. — Три человека были растерзаны на окраине города.  
      — Сердца пропали?  
      — В отчетах коронера не упомянуто, — сказал Сэм. — Но сейчас середина лунного цикла, так что да. Скорее всего.  
      — Чудненько, — ответил Дин. — Я предпочту десяток оборотней одной чертовой ведьме.  
      Сэм фыркнул и рассмеялся. От этого в душе Дина проклюнулся крохотный шип тепла — но тут же завял, оставив нетронутым океан льда. Одного смеха было мало, чего уж там.

* * *

      Бобби позвонил в середине опроса одного из соседей жертвы, и Дин быстро извинился, оставив Сэма спрашивать насчет странных поведений и исчезновений.  
      — Бобби, скажи, что ты что-то нашел, — сказал Дин.  
      — В этом-то и проблема, — ответил тот, сразу переходя к делу. — Есть множество способов снять проклятье с мишени, даже если это человек, но я не могу найти ничего настолько _специфического_. И, думаю, когда на кону жизнь Сэма, ты не захочешь рисковать, используя универсальную панацею.  
      — Нет, с этого я бы точно не начал. О каких шансах мы говорим?  
      — Я бы дал примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
      — Дерьмово, Бобби. С тем же успехом ты мог бы попросить меня приставить к его голове пушку.  
      — Вот почему я все еще ищу. Но, Дин… — Бобби заколебался. — Учти, может статься, что ничего лучше у нас не будет.  
      — Это не…  
      — Достаточно хорошо, я знаю. — Бобби вздохнул. — Я позвоню, если найду что-нибудь еще.  
      Дин хотел было отключиться, но потом выпалил:  
      — Бобби, погоди. Ты можешь все равно дать мне эту универсальную штуку? Пока что я сделаю ее. Как страховку или что-то типа.  
      — Все довольно просто. Нужна всего лишь соленая вода.  
      — Серьезно?  
      — Я пришлю тебе слова ритуала, но да. В основном. Надо хорошенько вымокнуть в этой дряни. Надеюсь, у тебя нет открытых ран.  
      — Да ты юморист. Спасибо.

* * *

      В итоге Дину показалось, что он дольше вымывал соль из волос под душем, чем разводил ее в ванне и пытался «очистить разум от вредных мыслей» — или какое там дерьмо Бобби велел ему сделать, — пока проговаривал слова очищающего заклинания.  
      Он попытался, ладно?  
      Он не умел _творить_ магию. Он умел делать серебряные пули и круги из соли и другие очевидные вещи. Но он старался.  
      В итоге Дин даже не озаботился тем, чтобы рассказать об этом Сэму. Потому что «возможно» не казалось достаточным основанием для надежды, и Сэм заслуживал куда лучшего.

* * *

      Ночь охоты была холодной, и Дин ощущал лишь давление воздуха со всех сторон — вместо спины Сэма, прижатой к его спине. Он прямо и неподвижно стоял у ствола дерева, замаскированный его тенью.  
      Что-то зашуршало в кустарнике слева от Дина, и он посмотрел на Сэма, подняв руку как сигнал: _жди_.  
      А потом оно бросилось прямо на них.  
      Дин выругался и упустил цель, но все равно выстрелил — хоть и знал, что пуля прошла мимо, еще до того, как та покинула гнездо барабана. Что-то мохнатое с рычанием промчалось мимо него и метнулось между деревьями дальше в лес. Сэм со всех ног поспешил за тварью, и Дин побежал следом, сохраняя короткую дистанцию.  
      Он быстро потерял Сэма из виду, свет его фонаря рассеялся в густой листве тусклого, однообразно блеклого серого цвета.  
      — Сэм! — крикнул Дин.  
      Он услышал выстрел из пистолета брата, а сразу за ним раздался резкий болезненный вой, прорезавший застывший ночной воздух.  
      — Сэмми! — снова позвал Дин, бросившись бежать в направлении звука.  
      Затем он услышал, как что-то заскребло по земле, громкий треск и вопль, похожий на Сэмов. И снова:  
      — Дин!  
       _Дерьмо._  
      Дин бежал, выкрикивая имя Сэма — а потом вдруг остановился на полном ходу и попятился назад, когда земля неожиданно посыпалась из-под ног. Он сообразил, что чуть не сорвался с края обрыва, и его желудок сделал сальто. И тогда Дин услышал отчаянный, испуганный звук, раздавшийся в нескольких футах под ним. _Дерьмо._  
      — Дин, здесь, — выдавил Сэм.  
      — Сэм, — сказал Дин, опускаясь на колени и светя фонариком вниз, где, обеими руками вцепившись в выступающий камень, висел Сэм. — Можешь вскарабкаться?  
      Сэм снова издал этот звук и передвинул руки, стараясь ухватиться покрепче.  
      — Моя нога, — невыразительно сказал он, взглянув на Дина сквозь луч фонарика, и в его глазах сияло ужасное осознание, что он _не может_ , не может забраться сам, и не может принять помощь Дина, чтобы тот его вытащил.  
      — Здесь наверняка найдется ветка, которую я смогу использовать, — заверил его Дин. — Что-нибудь, чтобы спустить тебе. Держись.  
      Дин видел, что кисти и предплечья Сэма дрожат от усилий удержаться, пальцы втискиваются в малейшие щербинки камня. Дин убрал свет от обрыва и лихорадочно зашарил им по лесному настилу, затем по низко висящим ветвям, ища что-нибудь достаточно крепкое, чтобы выдержать вес Сэма. Ничего не находилось, и каждые несколько секунд Сэм издавал очередной сдавленный крик, и с каждым криком из него словно бы понемногу изливалась сила воли. Словно он терял последние остатки упорства.  
      Времени не оставалось, и Дин был не в состоянии _думать_ — все, что он мог, это действовать.  
      Он плашмя упал на землю и колебался лишь долю секунды, прежде чем сделать выбор и потянуться к брату.  
      Сэм снова начал соскальзывать, и Дин увидел его в лице твердую решимость.  
      — Не надо, — взмолился Дин, когда понял, что означает это выражение. — Нет, не делай этого, Сэм. Не смей отпускать.  
      — Не собираюсь… поступать с тобой так. Ты не можешь…  
      — Хватайся за мою руку, Сэм. Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Получше, чем у нас обычно бывает.  
      Сэм нахмурился:  
      — Что?  
      — Доверься мне, ладно?  
      Сэм испытующе взглянул на него. Затем, с видом крайнего смирения, потянулся навстречу, и Дин сжал руку вокруг запястья Сэма — твердое ощущение контакта прошило все существо Дина подобно электрическому разряду.  
      Сэм все так же смотрел ему в глаза. Живой. _Живой._  
      «Слава богу, слава богу, слава богу». Дина переполнили эмоции, которые он был не в состоянии даже начать описывать. Он протянул другую руку, схватил вторую руку Сэма и перетащил того через край обрыва.  
      Найдя опору верхней половине тела, Сэм задохнулся от облегчения и навалился вперед, подтягиваясь дальше с помощью Дина и стараясь лишний раз не потревожить ногу, которая явно была сломана.  
      Дин вцепился в куртку Сэма и притянул в крепкое объятие, которое тот вернул. Дин сжал руку на затылке Сэма, вцепился пальцами в волосы — и не смог отпустить. Сэм плачет – бессвязно осознал Дин, не удосужившись отметить, что и сам он плачет тоже, и цеплялся за брата, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь.  
      Как будто жизнь Сэма больше не зависит.  
      — Прости, — в конце концов пробормотал Дин, отстранившись, но так и не отпустив куртку Сэма. — Было… заклинание, шансы, что оно сработает, всего пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и я не хотел на него полагаться. Надо было тебе сказать.  
      Сэм покачал головой, держась за предплечья Дина.  
      — Какая разница, — сказал он. — Это все равно было бы твое решение.  
      — Я мог убить тебя.  
      — Дин… — Сэм положил руку Дину на плечо и ощутимо тряхнул. — Но не убил. Все в порядке. — Он вновь наклонился вперед, втягивая воздух и пытаясь сделать вид, будто согнулся не от боли. — По большей части, — добавил Сэм сквозь зубы.  
      — Ладно, идем. — Дин ухмыльнулся и помог ему подняться на ноги, хотя и понимал, что обратный путь по кочкам через темный лес будет для человека со сломанной ногой разновидностью пытки. Они справятся. Он понесет Сэма, если понадобится.  
      Потому что _может_ , черт побери.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Собственно, отсылка к названию песни MC Hammer «U Can’t Touch This».


End file.
